Replacement
by HellYeahItzHenry
Summary: After being cheated on by the 'love of his life' on Christmas day, will Red be able to find a replacement to fill his empty heart? LuckyShipping fluff. Kinda Red-centric. One-shot.


So after 7 months, I finally come back lol. It was originally suppose to be a quick Christmas fic but it turned into a bigger story. I hope you all enjoy this! :)

* * *

**Replacement**

**December 25; Outside The Indigo Plateau**

It was Christmas, the time of the year. Everyone was happy and joy was in the cold winter air. Our hero, Red, was walking around the Indigo Plateau trying to relax as the party inside was too much for him to handle for now. He's been on Mt. Silver for half a year so it's really awkward seeing people at the moment but, it was still joyful and the air was silent and calming; just like he was used to. Well, it was silent until Red heard someone crying. Worried, he decided to go see who it was. After following the sound of sadness, he found the girl crying and spoke up.

"Misty, why are you crying?" Red asked in a concerned toned.

Misty looked up. "It's terrible, Red." Misty sniffed. "Ash broke up with me!" She continued to cry again. "He left me for that stupid girl, May!"

Red went over to her and sat down next to her. "...It's okay, Misty... I'm here for you..." Though he had a sympathetic look on his face and acted like he was sad, deep down, he was very happy. Red had always liked Misty and this was an opportunity to win her heart. So he stayed silent and allowed Misty to hug him and cry her heart out. Red hugged her back, secretly enjoying this moment. 30 minutes later, she stopped and looked at Red.

"I'm sorry I ruined your jacket, Red..."

"It's okay. How about you? Feeling better?"

Misty nodded and then kissed Red. Red was shocked, but easily returned the kiss. After they broke apart, Red spoke up.

"I love you. You know that right?" Red huskily whispered.

"I figured it was you that got me that present... Thank you." Misty replied before kissing him again.

'I wrapped it up, with a note saying "I love you"; I meant it...'

* * *

**December 26; Cerulean City**

"Oh man. I'm finally with Misty!" Red exclaimed to Pika, who was riding on his shoulder, while holding a bouquet of flowers. He was walking to her apartment to pick her up for their first date. When he arrived, he was about to knock when he noticed the door was unlocked, so he decided to surprise her. Turns out by opening that door, he was the one in for a surprise. There was Misty, beautiful alright... and there was Ash. And they were KISSING. Red was shocked; immobilized. How could she cheat on him already? He dropped the bouquet which got the attention of the kissing couple.

"Red... I was..." Misty started but trailed off.

Red, eyes filled with tears, turned and left silently, crying all the way home.

* * *

'Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away...'

* * *

**Five months later (May 26); Viridian Gym**

"Red." Green called out. Red was silent so Green decided to call him again. "Red." Red was still silent so Green decided to shake him to get his attention. "Red."

"Hmm? What's up Green?" Red replied as he snapped out of his trance-like state.

"You know it's not healthy to do that right?" Green stated, annoyed.

"What's not healthy?" Red asked. He knew what Green meant though.

"Forget about Misty, Red. She was never worth it. I don't know why you fell for her, but you need to stop and move on already. I know there are other girls out there for you. You're Red, the Champion for crying out loud. And besides. I know one specific girl who likes you." Green said in a trance like state. Like he memorized it...

Now, it was Red who was annoyed. Even if the two took on the oath and became 'blood brothers', Red was still pissed that Green is telling him what to do, especially about his love life. So he decided to lash back; hard.

"Yeah, I know that Yellow likes me for the longest time and all; and that you're jealous that she won't look your way. Before you tell me to move on, maybe YOU should move on, Green. She's a nice girl and all but I don't even like Yellow that way. That's one reason why I act oblivious, but she won't EVER take the hint. "

Red stopped to do an exaggerated sigh before continuing.

"Maybe I'll just tell her that and she might stop trying to get me to like her. It's rather annoying, don't you think?"

Red paused for a bit and began to smirk.

"Oh wait, I forgot. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you, Green. After all, you-"

Red was cut off by a fist to the face by Green, falling down to the ground. Green then straightened himself before speaking.

"I wasn't talking about Yellow. I was referring to someone else, prick."

Green shook his head, turned around and walked towards the exit of his gym. Red got up and caught up to Green.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Green... I'm still pissed that Misty left me for that poser asshole, alright? ...Bros again?"

Red put both arms out, waiting for Green to give him a his bro hug. Green returned the gesture and gave each other a quick bro hug/pat.

"Yeah. You're just angry, Red. You need to calm down though. This is not healthy at all. Besides, it's not fun battling you in your pathetic state." Green smugly replied.

Red let the insult slip because it was rare to see Green like that.

"Hey, let me give you some advice on romance; too make it up to you, you know? I'm a big romantic so this will help you too, considering you have little social skills."

Green elbowed him and Red grunted in pain before chuckling for a bit.

"I'm just kidding... But maybe you can tell me who you were talking about too?" Red said.

"... I'll admit, I might need some advice on maintaining a relationship and Yellow has been an interest for me for awhile now, but I can't tell you who else likes you. She made me promise to her that I wouldn't tell you and I owe her so yeah."

Red thought about it before speaking up. "Hmm... Someone you know. Is it Erika? She seems to worry about me a lot and stuff like that. Kinda old for me but it's possible. "

"..."

"No? Okay then. Who else do you know?"

After a moment, Red gasped and then grinned.

"No way! Your sister! That's so crazy, dude!"

"Don't you dare think about my sister." Green snarled.

"Alright, alright; I was just joking. Well, that only leaves Bl-"

"It's no one, okay?"

Green cutted him off after realizing that he said too much and also realizing that Red wasn't as dumb or oblivious as he put himself to be. He also needed to change the conversation so he swallowed his saliva and a bit of his pride and spoke up.

"...How about you deal with my PROBLEM first?"

"Whoa man! Impatient, much? Excited?"

Green flipped him off and Red just grinned at his bro and began to plot with him.

* * *

**Later that day**, Green called 'her.'

"Hello?" She replied.

"It's Green. I'm here to report like you asked."

"Well don't leave me in suspense then. Report away."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't rush me, Pesky Woman."

* * *

**May 28; Viridian Gym**

Red was at Green's gym again. True to his word, Red was there giving his best friend advice.

"...when you go into her house, ask her for water and then, when she leaves, get naked and sit on her couch..."

"Wait. What the hell?"

"And then, you choose a good pose. My favorite is 'The Captain Morgan.'"

"Red..."

"It's genius isn't it! I'm so proud of myself today! You owe me big time if- No! WHEN, this works."

"...Your plan is total bullshit."

"Nonsense! But be cautious. It is proven to work 2 out 3 times."

(A/N: If someone can figure where this reference is, I'll give you a virtual cookie and a shout out to my next fic. :] )

Green groaned at his friend's stupidity and just face-palmed himself before Blue walked into his gym.

"Hey, Green." she said, walking up to him and giving him a quick hug. Then she turned to Red and gave him a seductive smile before saying, "Hey, handsome."

She then walked up to him and hugged him. Red returned the hug and blushed a bit for Blue's random flirting but it ultimately didn't phase him. Unlike the hug she gave Green, she seemed to be taking her time hugging Red. Red feeling awkward, spoke up. "Blue, umm, you can let go now..."

Blue let go and said, "Don't feel comfortable hugging your best friend, Red?" as she pouted.

"Erm... what are you doing here, anyways?" Red said, trying to avoid the question.

"As you guys SHOULD know, my birthday is in three day."

"Okay?"

Blue sighed. "So, I'm here to invite you guys. I would be happy if you guys showed up." Blue then did her flirtatious look and looked and Red. "I would be very happy if you could be there, Red." She said, putting a hand on his cheek.

Red stared back at Blue who was staring at him. "Uhh, sure." Red replied, feeling really awkward.

After an extremely awkward 21 seconds for Red, Blue pulled her hand back and start to walk out. "Well, see you guys on my birthday!~ "She sang out.

Red looked to Green with a befuzzled look in his face. Green smirked at him.

"Well, well, looks like Blue likes you, Red." Green replied, still smirking.

Red shook his head. "She's probably drunk or on something. You know Blue; crazy and unpredictable. And if you haven't noticed, best friend means friend-zoned to a lesser extent."

Green sighed. "Red, it's painfully obvious that she's attracted to you. Maybe you should consider her..."

"And forget Misty" He quickly added

"You think she really does?"

Green nodded very obnoxiously to show his annoyance at his friend's disbelief for his (Green's) words.

Red thought about it for a second.

"Alright, I'll go for it! I just hope you're right though. I don't want another heartbreaking experience

Green chuckled at Red. "Don't be such a drama queen. Ruby's bad enough, though you did some work to make him almost normal. And trust me on this one."

"Yeah... Well, any idea what should I get her then?"

"You tell me. She lived with you after our the Pokemon Tournament, champion.

Green still was a bit bitter that Red beat him but it wasn't as bad as 8 years ago.

"Yeah but all she did was freeload."

"Well, you should probably get her..."

* * *

**May 29; New Bark Town**

Red had travelled to Gold's house. When he spotted the biggest house in the town, he told Aero to land him down. Once he recalled his Aerodactyl back, he went up to the front door and knocked on it. Gold quickly appeared as the door opened.

"Yo. W'sup, senior Red?" Gold greeted, grinning at his mentor.

"Hey, Gold. Remember that favor you owed me for training you a couple years back?"

Gold stopped grinning and looked suspiciously at Red. "Yeah... so what do you need."

"You see, I need an Eevee and your girlfriend has a lot of Pokemon so maybe you could talk to her and..."

"Come inside and ask her yourself." Gold said while opening the door fully.

Gold went inside and Red followed him. Gold went up to Crystal, who was sitting on a couch, and smiled at her. Crystal smiled back before speaking up.

"Who was at the d-" Crystal tried to say before getting cut off with a kiss. She blushed brightly and quickly returned the kiss. When they parted lips, Crystal spoke up again.

"So who was it?"

"Me." Red said.

Crystal flinched at the sound of Red's voice and began to stammer. "S-Senior R-red! Y-you d-didn't see anything! W-what are y-you doing h-here?"

Red chuckled to himself before speaking up. "I, uhh, kinda need an Eevee. I know you catch a lot Pokemon so..."

"Ah, so you need an Eevee." She replied recovering from the sudden visit by her senior. "...If you don't tell anyone about what you saw, then I'd be happy to give you one."

Red looked at Gold, confused. He thought everyone knew about Gold and Crystal. Gold mouthed the words 'accept it' to Red.

"Alright, deal."

"Go to Professor Oak's lab tomorrow. I'll have it ready for you and remember; don't tell anyone."

"Err... sure."

* * *

**May 30; Professor Oak's lab**

"Ah, hello Red." The good professor greeted.

"Hey professor. Have you seen your assistant, Crystal?" Red asked.

"Here, senior Red." Crystal spoke up. "Here's the Eevee you asked for. She's an energetic one, so be careful."

"Thanks, Crystal."

"No problem. Just don't forget our deal, senior."

"I thought I should be the one to tell you this: Everyone knows about you and Gold together. Gold told Silver and he told Blue and you can see where this is going. It wasn't that big of a surprise; don't see why you're so secretive about it."

"W-what!"

"Yeah... we all know. Just letting you know. Kay, Thanks. Bye." (Lol)

* * *

**June 1; Two Island**

Blue was in her house preparing for her birthday date with Red. Little did Red know, Blue arranged it so it would just be the two of them. 'If Red thinks I don't pay attention to him, this will prove him wrong. I spent 4 months to plan this after I learned that Misty, that bitch, cheated on him! I'll be sure to make sure he won't get hurt again... I'll be sure to kill her as well.'

While Blue was thinking to herself, her sister, Soul, walked in. Seeing that her older sister was lost in thought, Soul decided to scare her. "BOO!"

"AHH!" Blue yelled as she jumped. "Soul! What was that for?"

"You were thinking about your boyfriend, again, huh? Soul teased, as she nudged her older sister on the side. "You know, you look hot in those new clothes of yours. Your hair too. I'm sure Red will be instant attracted! " Soul continued as she grinned.

"Soul..." Blue growled.

"I'm just kidding! Sheesh! ...He's cute though, so that means you have good tastes, just like me! His red eyes makes him hot!"

Blue raised an eye brow. "Don't tell me YOU'RE interested in him."

"Nah! I like his student though. You know, that really hot one with the golden eyes..." Soul sighs, dreamily.

"Hah!" Blue exclaimed as she laughed out loud.

"What?" Soul exclaimed.

"You like Gold? He's a pervert, Soul. Even if you like him, you do know that he likes Crystal right?"

"What? Why? I'm much more outgoing and fun! Why would he like her?"

"Yeah, whatever; now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready."

* * *

Red was on his way to Blue's house on Two Island. He wasn't really use to the Sevii Islands, so he had to ask for directions. After arriving there, Red recalled Zard (this is Red's Charizard, once a Charmander that he caught in Mt. Silver) back to it's ball and straightened his shirt and knocked on the door and waited. After a while, Soul appeared as the door opened.

"Umm... is Blue home?"

"Yeah, but she's getting ready for your date, so please come inside and wait."

"Wait, what date?" Red asked, as he caught the word.

"Come inside and I'll explain, got it?."

Red nodded and followed her in. After reaching the living room, Red seated himself on the couch with Soul sitting down on the couch across from him.

"Let me tell you this, Red. My big sis worked very hard on her outfit and hair to try to get your attention. She's doing her best to try to help you forget Misty so do me a favor and don't hurt her." Soul stated. "If you do, then I'll have to kill you." She added on with a smile.

Red was a little surprised by Soul's revelation but he wanted to avoid the subject, so he asked a different question. (Which lead to the same topic -_-) "You said something about a date. What were you talking about?"

"My sis planned for a long time to try to get you to 'revert back to your old self.' I don't know what that means exactly, but I hope it works, because this is all for you."

Soon after that, Blue came down. "Glad you showed up, handsome. You look nice. New clothes?"

"Umm, thanks... But what happened?" Red said.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Your hair, your clothes. What happened?" Red asked, still looking at her in surprise.

"I got bored of the dress and my old hair style, so I changed it. You like?"

"Please spare me with the yucky flirting sis. I'm going out to a friends house. See ya tomorrow!"

Soul walked past Red and whispered, "Remember!" before walking out the front door with her bag.

"Uhh, yeah. You look very..."

"Cute? Pretty? Nice?" Blue asked, hopefully.

"Beautiful..." Red said with a blush creeping up his face.

"Aww, thanks Red!" Blue gushed as she hugged him.

After Blue let go, Red pulled out a present. "Here you go, Blue. Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks!"

Blue opened the box to see a Pokeball inside. "A Pokemon, huh? Better than a badge, I guess. Let's see what you got me." She released the Pokemon and out came an Eevee. "Oh my Arceus! How cute!" she exclaimed, hugging her new Eevee.

"Lucky that I happened to find her around." Red said, scratching the back of his head. "So are we going to do anything, Blue?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you; everyone had bailed on us so it's just us two. Maybe we can go out instead?" Blue lied.

'Hmm... I'd best play along to see what's going to happen.' Red thought. "Sure. It's your birthday, so we'll do whatever you want."

"Great! Let me grab my bag and we can go!"

* * *

Blue was playing with her new Eevee as they walked around a small town on Two island. Red smiled as he looked at Blue. 'When did she get this cute?' After awhile, Red decided to speak up.

"I see you like your present. Thought of what to evolve it too?"

Blue smiled back at Red, looping her arm around his and rested the side of her head on his shoulder and then spoke up.

"Hmm. Maybe an Umbreon."

"Umbreon, huh? Why?"

"I don't know. They're cool I guess? Besides, I'm sure Vee would like a mate. Wouldn't that be cute?"

"I guess Vee should have a mate. What are you gonna name your Eevee?"

"Eve. You know, to match with Vee."

Something just hit Red at that very moment. Blue cared for his Pokemon and she cared for him. And she did love him. More so than anyone ever did. More than Misty. More than his good for nothing parents that left him. It was the flirting and joking that prevented Red from seeing this. Was it time for him to move on after all? He didn't think he was capable of loving again. A part of him died when Misty left him but is it possible he found a replacement? Red then made his decision. He linked arms with Blue and rest the side if his head on Blue's shoulder. Blue was taken by surprised by Red's sudden act of intimacy but smiled regardless.

"Let's see to it that you evolve Eve so Vee can have his mate then." Red said, as he smiled.

* * *

**Later that day, at a park on Three Island.**

After Blue's birthday date, they're sitting on a bench in the park. The time was nearing midnight, the stars were lit brightly in the sky and the cool June breeze was just right. Vee and Eve were playing around as Blue and Red watched them.

"Thanks, Blue," Red said out of no where.

"Hmm?" Blue replied; confused.

"You planned all of this for me. You even spent your birthday for me," Red said before looking at Blue and continued, "So, I think I'm ready to move on to the next girl."

"Oh? And who might that be?" Blue asked playfully. She already knew the answer at that moment.

"She is a gorgeous brunette. She has a heart of gold. She's elegant and has these blue eyes that shine and puts those gorgeous stars to shame tonight."

Blue laughed and she just shook her head.

"She also happens to be sitting next to me right now, as we speak."

Blue was going to say something but stopped and her eyes widened in surprise as Red placed his hand on her cheek. Red smiled before closing his eyes and leaning in closer. Blue then smiled brightly and closed her eyes and anticipated for THE moment to happen; THEIR moment. As Red leaned in a little more, Eve jumped back onto Blue's lap and Vee sat down next to his trainer as their trainer's lips collided. After what seemed to be an eternity, Blue finally got what she wanted all along; Red.

As they shared their first of many kisses, Blue unknowingly tapped into her evolving powers and Eve started to glow. Red and Blue were too busy with each other to notice until after they broke apart.

"Aww, we missed Eve's evolution." Blue pouted. Red chuckled at her.

"It's okay. I think what we were doing was more important."

Blue giggled. They locked eyes and stared at each other.

"You know, the way your blue eyes shine, they really do put those gorgeous stars to shame." Red said as he laughed a bit

Blue chuckled and said, "That's a lie, Red..."

They continued to stare a while longer until Blue spoke up.

" It's getting late. How about you stay with me tonight." She then gave him her seductive look. "It'll make me less lonely... Plus, I'm legal."

Red blushed as he realized that she was right; she is 18 now. "Uhh... Wait, what?"

Blue laughed at him. "Don't worry, I'm not pressuring you or anything. I'm up for it though... Just sayin'."

Red blushed deeper. "..."

Blue laughed. "Hah! Well, I'm getting laid tonight then! Let's go!"

Red is still quiet and blushing. Blue sighed and chuckled as she pulled out Zard. "Take us back to my house Zard!"

The Charizard nodded and began to lie down for Blue (With a blushing Red in tow) to get on. "Alright, Zard. Let's go!"

* * *

**June 2; Blue's home**

The morning rays of the sun hit the faces of a woman, who was resting a good night's slumber with a man in her arms, waking her up. Coming to her senses, she looked at the man she loved and laughed at his peaceful face. The laughter of the woman woke up the man and as he came to his senses, he saw her face and smiled back.

"Morning, ugly. Did you enjoy last night?" the woman said, winking.

The male blushed but spoke up, "I can't believe we did that. Aren't you gonna get arrested for this if anyone finds out?"

"Gee, way to be a Green. I really don't care; I already have you and now I feel like I can doing anything." Blue exclaimed with a proud smile.

Red smiled and just hugged tighter onto her as he rested his eyes and drifted back into the land of dreams...

* * *

**December 25; Indigo Plateau**

It was Christmas, the time of the year. Again. Everyone was happy and joy was still in the cold winter air. Our hero, Red, was walking around the Indigo Plateau, trying to relax, as he had done the most important thing in his life. He had just proposed to his girlfriend and now became the fiancé of Blue. Though Red was known to be fearless, proposing was the hardest he's ever done. He never felt so scared in his life. To his relief though, he's now an engaged man.

As Red walked around, he heard sobbing. A familiar and distinctive sobbing. He sighed and walked up to her.

"...You okay, Misty?"

Misty stifled her sobbing and look up. When she saw Red, she lunged for him right away and grabbed him into a hug.

"Oh Red! Ash just dumped me for that rich girl, Berlitz!"

Red just remained silently there as Misty continued, but he did shake his head.

"I know, how about I stay with you now, Red? I'll do anything you want. You love me right? Let's go."

Misty then proceeded to kiss Red on the cheek. Red stood in shock and his eyes widened. As this was going on, Blue was outside and saw this happening. Blue flared up in jealousy and anger and was about to step outside to confront the two until Red shoved Misty away as she tried to pull him to go.

"Listen, bitc- Misty. There is no way in hell I'm going to go back to you."

Misty stood in shock and was silent as Red continued to speak loudly.

"First of all, I'm surprised that you recognize me. It's been a year, after all. Second, your little Ash won't be touching Platina at all, or my little cousin Dia will kick his ass. And if he won't, I will. I won't let him ruin another person's life; in this case, my lil' cousin, Diamond."

Red took a breath before continuing.

"I loved you."

"What?" Misty asked.

"I loved you so much. I, honest to Arceus, thought you were the one. I gave you my heart. Then the very next day, you just gave it away!"

Red took another breath and Blue continued to watch, intrigued at where this was going.

"I thought you were here to stay, Misty! How could that love only be for A DAY!"

"I..."

"I found someone who loves me in return. Go ahead and hold my heart... just watch it burn."

"You found someone...?"

"Yeah, I did. And I'm glad I did. She is much better than you in every way."

"... So who is she then?"

"Me." Blue said, butting into the conversation and revealing herself to the two.

As Misty and Red turned to face Blue, Blue slapped Misty across the face as hard as she could.

"That's for kissing my fiancé, bitch!"

"Whoa, Blue, calm down!" Red exclaimed as he tried to prevent her from attacking Misty again.

"Fiancé? What!" Misty asked, hold her cheek where Blue slapped her.

"Yeah, Misty. We're engaged. I proposed to her earlier." Red said.

"Come on Red, let's go." Blue said as she dragged him back inside to where the party was.

* * *

**June 1, Wedding Reception of Red and Blues; Celadon City**

"Thank you everyone!" Blue exclaimed too everyone as she walked down the steps out of the church.

Flowers were everywhere and everyone was cheering and congratulating the newly weds.

As Red walked down, he stopped and turned to his best man.

"Hey, Green. I saw Yellow with a bitter-sweet face. Now's the time to make her feel better, y'know?."

Green looked too Yellow, who was with the other girls. Blue wanted all of her fellow female Pokedex holders as her bridesmaids. He looked back at Red and nodded.

"Wish me luck."

"You need luck too battle me. You don't luck for this. You got this! Especially because I taught you!"

Green chuckled as he walked up to her.

"Hey Yellow."  
(Hahaha, that's gonna be another story. xD)

Red looked at his best friend talk to his close friend before catching up to Blue, who was being congratulated by friends and family all the while reporters were trying to ask her a million questions about her and how she managed to steal the champion's heart. Red chucked because he found that statement ironic; with her first stealing his badges when they first met and then finally his heart, one year ago.

When Blue saw Red approach her, she looped her arm around his and whispered to him.

"Having fun, babe?"

"Yeah. Can't believe we got married. Isn't 19 a bit too young?"

Blue then jabbed Red's side with her elbow.

"Don't say that today!" She hissed.

"Ow, sorry! Happy birthday, by the way."

"Yup. I'm impressed though, Red. I didn't know you were such a hopeless romantic; planning the wedding on my birthday and making me a June bride. Didn't known you had it in you."

"I can't be hopeless if I have you right?"

"Sh-shut up, smartass!"

"What's the matter, babe? Embarrassed I can flirt and tease back now?"

Blue was now blushing a bit but she decided that enough was enough. She leaned close to his lips and Red expected a kiss so he closed his eyes and waited... And waited. He then snap his eyes and saw a grinning Blue and the crowd of people laugh and applaud at humorous shenanigan that Blue pulled off.

"My Arceus! Again!"

"Yep. You really should learn not play with fire. Especially when I'm too hot for you."

Red was really blushing and looked away. Blue turned his face to meet hers and smiled happily at him.

"I love you, Red. You better remember that."

"And I love you, Blue. You better remember THAT."

Blue pulled Red into a deep kiss and photographers were taking pictures left and right. Red just returned the kiss and was happy. Happy that he gets the best team in the world. Happy that he's one of the best trainers in the world. And happy that he gets the girl. Though Blue was the replacement and not the initial girl, Blue was the best thing to ever happen and he wasn't ashamed nor embarrassed to say that she was. Sometimes, replacements in life was necessary and it isn't all bad.


End file.
